Grimlock
Grimlocks are white-fleshed demons that dwell within the sewer system and feed on the positive energy surrounding good individuals, this positive soul energy is known as an Aura. Grimlocks steal the eyesight of children enabling them to see the aura that surrounds a good person and chokes them with it. The eyesight fades within 24 hours and can only be used if the child is alive, after those 24 hours, the Grimlocks consume the child. Grimlocks are vunerable to a vanquishing potion made out of shisandra root and also molecular combustion as shown when Piper blows one up in Soul Survivor to make a point after he tries to buy her and her sisters at Auction. In season 7, it is revealed female Grimlocks lay eggs. Vanquishing Potion Recipe To vanquish a Grimlock, blind it with a potion made of Shisandra root and thyme, and they may also be vanquished by individual witch powers such as molecular combustion if the witch they face is strong enough. ("Out of Sight") Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) Grimlocks :are white demons :with whirling red eyes, :U'nderground '''D'emons who roam :from city to city killing powerful forces of 'G'ood :by seeing the unique Auras that surround :them, which they are able to do by stealing :the sight of innocent children. :'T'he stolen eyesight will last twenty-four :hours, but only if the children are alive. :After the children's use has waned, :the Grimlocks consume them. :'T'o Destroy a Grimlock: :Gather a Shisandra Root :on a Wednesday of a waxing moon. :Lighting an Orange or Gold candle, :Create an infusion by slowly boiling the root :in a Ritual Vessel. :Throw the Infusion into the Grimlock's Eyes :All will melt away to What it Was. Notes * Only in the episode Out of Sight a Grimlock is shown to have the power to create a portal into the sewer system. * The Grimlocks seen in season 3 are supposed to be the same ones as the Grimlocks of season 1. * The first two Grimlocks the sisters fought were named Janor and Kava. Their names were unknown until they returned in season 3. * Michael Bailey Smith portrays 2 Grimlocks in the series. The first is Janor, the second was an unnamed Grimlock in the season 4 episode ''Bite Me. * A Grimlock tries to buy all of the sisters at Zahn's Demonic Auction. Piper however tells him "sold... to the dead Grimlock" before blowing him up. Grimlocks throughout the Series Grimlocks1.jpg|Our first glimpse of Grimlocks in Out of Sight Charmed_BHS-GRIMLOCK.jpg|A Grimlock kidnapping David Grimlocks2.jpg|Grimlocks on Halloween GrimlockAuraChoking.jpg|A Grimlock stealing David's Eyesight. GrimlockRegenerate.jpg|Grimlocks are dead, so he Regenerates. Image:GrimlockVid.jpg|a Grimlock on Video Image:Grimlocks--cole2.jpg|Grimlocks with Cole Image:GRIMLOCK1.jpg|Michael Bailey Smith as a Grimlock Image:Grimlockshot.jpg|after being shot Image:Grimlocksdarryl.jpg|Grimlocks attacking Darryl in attic Image:Grimlockattack1.jpg|Grimlocks attack Piper and Phoebe Image:Groimlockattack1.jpg|Attacking Piper and Phoebe in All Halliwell's Eve Image:Grimlock meets with Cole.jpg|A Grimlock Leader meets with other Evil Faction leaders Image:GrimlockBlinding.jpg|Blinding and destroying a Grimlock Image:Grimlock crowdmember.jpg|A Grimlock among a crowd of demons Image:Grimlockpiper.jpg|Piper attacked and strangled in a storm drain by a Grimlock grimlock and soul blaster demon.JPG|Grimlock and Soul Blaster Demon sitting at the round table. grimlock being vanquished.JPG|Grimlock's powers being stolen and vanquished Note *Sometimes a Grimlock will not only feed on the soul energy of a victim but they will consume them also as the Book of Shadows entry states, in the case of Brent Miller, only his eyesight was stolen and he survived the attack. *Destroying the Grimlock who stole the eyesight of the victim will restore it, as in the case with Brent Miller. Appearances Grimlocks appeared in a total of 5 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 :Out of Sight ;Season 3 :All Halliwell's Eve ;Season 4 :Bite Me ;Season 6 :Soul Survivor :Sword And The City See Also * Aura Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Recurring characters